


Golden Hearts and Rainbow kisses

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Special Occassion One shots [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff and Mush, Jealous Craig Tucker, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, creek - Freeform, valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Someone has sent Tweek a Valentine and Craig is not impressed.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Special Occassion One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Golden Hearts and Rainbow kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day here is a creek fic for you all.  
Creek are teenagers in this but I didnt really set a specific age when I wrote it just know they are aged up.

It's Feburary 14th, Valentines day, and the entire school is caught up in the 'fevers' of love, cupid bullshit, or whatever you want to call it, everyone except me. Hmmmpf, I think to myself as Heidi Turner and Bebe Stephens cling to eachother gigging over the large boquet of flowers Bebe holds in her hands. I roll my eyes at the girls and their even stupider flowers and turn my attention to the spazzy blond standing beside me currently trying to unlock his locker.

Tweek Tweak is twitching so badly that his fingers keep sliding past the right combination. Highly amused I reach over and affectionately run my hands through his messy sunflower yellow hair. "Need me to do it? I ask my best friend, he shakes his head, his large aqua eyes screwed up in concentration as he spins the combination on his lock. Finally after three more tries it unlocks and Tweek flings his locker door open.

Two golden heart shaped balloons float out, I watch the balloons float above his head. I glare at them fighting the urge to unleash my 'laser eyes' on the unsuspecting latex. Instead I let out a loud " hmmmpf, " and discreetly turn my gaze back onto Tweek .  
Tweek stares up at the balloons the wide grin stretched across his mouth illuminates his face. He looks like sunshine, I think to myself. My frown deepens, and I fold my arms across my chest as Tweek reaches up, fingers curling around the gold and yellow ribbon tied around the bottoms of each balloon. His radiant sunshine smile widens, "Oh, ngh. Craig look." 

The way Tweek is looking up at those stupid balloons makes me feels funny. Like I want to find whoever gave him those balloons and ram them down the assholes throat, let them choke on the latex till their face turns blue. The thought of the punk, who dared to make Tweek smile like that, choking on his own gift brings a smile to my face. I have no doubt those things came from a guy, Tweek has been out since elementary school (though he has never had a boyfriend, ) so why would a girl give him such a gift?

Tweek is staring at me, a bilewilderd look on his perfect face. I blink a few times, "what?"

"Ngh, you look like you want to murder someone. Oh god, you dont want to kill me do you.?" His twitching becomes more pronounced and he takes a step away from me. I roll my eyes at him as he continues his nonsensical ravings,"But ngh, Craig, why would you want to hurt me? We're best friends unless you were murdered by a axe murder and he skinned you and made a Craig coat and now..."

I shake my head at his crazy mummers.

" Tweek, calm down no one killed me and made a coat out of my skin, Jesus fucking Christ, you spazz, where do you come up with this shit?" I try to convey how totally and completely annoyed I am by his incoherent ramblings but in reality I just can't help but notice how completly adorable he is. I stare at him, my usual normal bored expression hiding my adoration.

He looks at me studying my face for half a second before nodding his head, the smile is back, and I like to think it's because of me and not those stupid Golden balloons.

" Don't call me a spazz," he half shouts and I know he is trying to convey to me that he is mad, but he is just so damn cute that once again I reach over and ruffle his hair.

" Craig, stop it,"his face has gone red with anger, " you're going mess up my hair,"

" Your hair is a constant mess, Tweek," I tease.

He sticks his tongue out at me, and then his eyes flicker upwards and back onto those damn balloons. I find my good mood darkening.

"If anything you shouldn't be so quick to accept those." 

That perplexed look from earlier is back as his looks back and forth between the balloons and me.

"But they are a gift."

"And you have no idea who they are from."

"Ngh, but it's Valentine's day , it would be mean not to accept them," He says as he ties the silky fibers of the ribbon to his right wrist, securing those lame ass balloons to his body. " There, the balloons won't get lost," he says it as If the thought of those things floating away is the worse thing ever.

"By accepting them you are accepting whoever sent them's feelings." I point out.

"Craig, don't be ridiculous, you can aknowledge someones feelings without accepting them," he says irritated.

"Whatever," I reply grumpily.

Tweek hums contently to himself as he shuts his locker door. He turns back to me, " Are you mad cause you didnt get a Valentine? "He taps a long finger to his honey colored lips,"ngh, I'll get you one so you won't feel left out."

I would be a total liar if I didnt admit that my heart sped up just a wee bit at that, okay, it was beating so fast it was as if my heart had been replaced with a jack rabbit who had snorted coke, and was now trying desperately to escape the confines of my chest.

I sigh, and shoot him my best glare, face impasseive otherwise, and say in my best I dont give a fuck voice, " I'd be soooooo happy if this whole valentines thing didn't exist."

Tweek rolls his eyes at me, " come on Craig where is your sense of romance."

"It died," is my curt response. I turn from him trying to calm my stupid heart, fucking coked our jack rabbits, and regain a hold on my emotions." I don't do love," I remind him for the billionth time.

"Oh Craig, dont be like that, your prince charming can be stalking these halls at this very moment," a sing song voice cheerfully announces into my ear, as a arm, unwanted, flings itself over my shoulder. 

" Get off," I demand pushing at the intruder but he is stuck to me like a leech.

"Ahh Craig, don't be like that we're best friends."

I sigh annoyance crumbling across my face, "Tweek's my best friend, now get off."

Clyde pouts, his bottom lip wobbling, he sniffs a couple of times, as if he is about to cry. Instead a Lewid smile replaces the pout, and he winks at me. "I meant I am the best friend you don't want to fu--"

"CLYDE," I hiss. 

Clyde's face pales his hands slam across his mouth."I am so sorry Craig," his mumbles are loud and very coherent, "I didn't mean to just blurt out that you like...Tw...".

I kick Clyde in the shins hard, "Fucking shut up."

"Is there someone you like Craig?" Tweek is staring at the ground a unreadable expression on his face. He is tapping the top of his blue and green sneakers against the cement floor, and if I didnt know better I would think he sounds nervous.

"Well look at that," Clyde spits out, "its Bebe,"he dashes off towards his girlfriend before I can tear him apart. The fucking idoit. I count to ten trying to regain my composure before locking eyes with Tweek.

Tweek's eyes are the deepest shade of Cyan blue I have ever seen, the longer you look at his eyes the more you see. Sometimes the blue outshines the green and sometimes the green is so intense, so vivid, it's like getting lost in a vast forest. At this particular moment his eyes are more blue then green, wide and looking back at my own Emerald orbs focus coming in and out, as if he is trying to decipher my deepest darkest secrets.

He takes a step towards me, the damn floating Golden hearts trailing behind him," Craig?"

For a moment I am speechless totally unable to grasp the concept of speech. Its not so much panic that has rendered me without the memory of the basics of language, but rather the way those eyes continue to focus in and out as Tweek walks towards me.

"What," some how the words tumble out just as Tweek reaches me. He lifts a shaking hand, twitching slightly, as he reaches out and grabs my hand his fingers curling around my own.

"If you like someone you should give him a Valentine. "  
My dark lashes flutter back and forth against the top of my eye lids before my widening gaze falls back onto the floating hearts. "I..." and I can't comprehend why Tweek would suggest such a thing, and wait, why.. my gaze falls from the balloons and onto our joined hands. Tweek is holding my hand, I feel dizzy at the realization.

" because it would be a way to do it without words," he pauses for a moment chewing on his bottom lip. And its as if he is fighting a inner war within himself before his soft voice fills the locker acove, " and we both know you're not good talking about your feelings, so...." he finally looks away from me, takes a deep ragged breath, and then does the strangest thing.Tweek unties the ribbon from his wrist, and brings those Gold hearts to his chest kind of hugging them before he forces them at me. " so um.. Ahhh this is too much pressure."

I just stare at the balloons in confusion, does he want me to get rid of them for him? Has he finally seen reason how ridiculous and nonsensical it is to accept a gift from a stranger on Valentines day.

Tweek is talking again his words coming out in a nervous jumble. I gawk at him trying to make sense of his murmurs. The longer he speaks, the more incoherent his words become the worse his twitching is. I squeeze his hand trying to bring him back from the brink of panic.

"Tweek breath."

He takes three deep breaths, "you, gah, just assumed the balloons where for me..."

"They were in your locker," I remind him.

"Th-that was because I didnt have enough time to put them in your locker."

"Wait ...what?" This isnt making any sense, why would Tweek put balloons that were a gift (from some undeserving asshole) into my locker?

"Gah, are you really going make me spell it out?" He huffs in indignation before dropping my hand(which did not cause me to groan in displeasure) and then reaches forward with the same hand. His hand hovers in front of me for a moment, his eyes still focusing in and out and I notice how his right eye has more specks of green then his left. His gaze is very hypnotic, and I find myself trapped in those slowly winding blueish green orbs. His hand then closes around the fabric of my blue NASA tshirt, and then he is pulling me forward. Before my brain can comprehend what is happening I feel his slightly chapped lips brushing against mine.  
Holy shit, Tweek is kissing me. Like actually kissing me. But...why would he unless...  
Wait, I think as I eagerly press my own lips against his. Tweek's anxiety and paranoia would make it almost impossible for him to be so casual about a secret Valentines gift..which means..

I break the kiss, my eyes falling onto his face. That sunshine smile is back, no not sun, starlight he is like a fallen star filling my entire orbit, ugh that's gross, but it's the only way to explain how Tweek and Tweek only outshines anyone else in the universe that is Craig.  
I cough unsure how to put what I need into words, how to some how form a sentence, while my mind is firing with so many questions. Tweek just stands there, the fallen star that he is, a large radiant smile sits on perfect honey kissed lips(like quite litterly kissed), those haunting eyes refocusing on me.

" Those balloons, "I hear my voice," were never a gift were they?"and I am absentmindedly pulling on the string as I fasten it around my wrist.

"Ngh they were a gift, just not for me." He reaches out with his left hand again, fingers immediately curling around mine.

"So you mean they were for me all along?" I feel stupid asking what is blatantly obvious but I kind of want him to say it.

Tweek nods, "I did just say I would give you a Valentine,"he twitches slightly as he says this, eyes falling from my face and onto the floor.

"But I didnt get you anything," suddenly I feel stupid for not believing in this manufactured holiday.

" well um," his free hand has found it's way to his hair and he is pulling anxiously at his golden locks. " you could acknowledge my errr Gah...." he goes quiet for a moment, face scarlet, and then slowly his eyes fall back on my face, lingering there for a moment before they move onto my eyes. "Feelings."

I reach for the hand currently in his hair, gently pulling it away, thumb rubbing absentmindedly against his knuckles." Tweek, I dont just acknowledge them I accept them."

A sharp gasp and then a little hum and then Tweek is leaning forward again his lips moving against my own. And as we stand there in the hallway, hands clasped together, lips pressed against lips, two Golden balloons dancing over are heads, I cant help but think to myself that Valentines day may not be so bad after all.


End file.
